


Not enough with words

by saltedcoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcoffee/pseuds/saltedcoffee
Summary: What happens after called off plans?(or a fic based on Soonyoung's famed post last April 14 on Weverse)
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Not enough with words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mooncrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncrest/gifts).



> almost 2 months after, here i am, posting this long overdue one shot lol

> **호시 (HOSHI)**
> 
> _Jihoonie, you’ll know where I am when you come to Weverse, right? Sorry. I said that I’ll come_  
>  _to the studio but I don’t think I can since I’m so sleepyㅠㅠ You must be tired too so finish well._  
>  _Thank you always, I cherish you ♥_

  
Jihoon sighs after reading Soonyoung’s post. He kind of expected it already from their text exchange a while ago, the latter saying he’s been doing lots of stuff so, naturally, he’ll be tired when nighttime falls. Still, Jihoon can’t help but feel slightly disappointed and sad that Soonyoung’s visit was once again canceled. It has been quite a while since the other had visited  
him in the studio. No matter how much Jihoon denies it to their group, he knows there’s some underlying yearning that he tries so strongly to suppress in fear of being too clingy for Soonyoung.

Although despite of his efforts, Jihoon also knows that Soonyoung is well aware of the longing he's feeling right about now. Yeah, they’re dramatic like that.

They understand each other well that it’s both a blessing and a curse. So, he really can’t put this against Soonyoung. Might as well get things done fast, go home, then cuddle with his sleeping boyfriend.

A laugh shakes Jihoon out of his thoughts. Right, he can’t even have a minute of calmness with these two fools currently staying with him in the studio. Seokmin and Seungkwan, apparently bickering when they entered the studio a while ago, with the sole purpose of their visit still unknown, are now playing Jenga. Jihoon loves the two vocalists of course, but he can’t help  
questioning the heavens if he deserves to be subjected with their constant loud voices that can overpower the short demo he’s making which is blaring on his speakers at the moment. _Where did they even get that Jenga, anyway?_

“You two,” Jihoon calls out, his voice sounds so pitiful even to his own ears, “Why are you even here?”

  
Both turn to face Jihoon. Seokmin’s the first to speak out, energy bouncing off in waves, “We’re here to accompany you!” He says that while waving his arms, lively as he had always been, the force of it—you guessed it right—sends the Jenga pieces flying everywhere.

  
Seungkwan lightly slaps Seokmin’s arm, yet the reaction the latter gives shows that the slap is anything but light. “You’re too excited,” he playfully chastises. The playfully part is questionable. “Hyung won’t play with us if you’re like that.”

Jihoon laughs at his dongsaengs’ childish skit. Obviously, the oldest in the room will not be joining their ‘playtime’, even so, the two still make an effort of convincing their hyung. Seungkwan thought it’s worth a try; Seokmin insists that Jihoon needs to take a break. By playing Jenga that is. “Is that why you’re here?” Jihoon scoffs, tuning out the tirade of persuasion from the two. “You, brats. Clean your mess and go home.”

  
“We actually went here to go home with you but you seem to have no plans on doing that anytime soon,” Seungkwan says, pouting as he picks up the Jenga pieces. Jihoon remembers Soonyoung’s post. He reaches for his phone to send a text message to him.

  
To: HOSH彡☆  
_Don’t think I’m mad at you okay? It’s alright. Rest up :)  
_

After the message was sent, Jihoon glances back at the two. He smiles at the sight of them looking like crawling kids, picking up their mess while arguing. Jihoon takes a picture and posts it on Weverse. He adds a caption that says: “ _Who’s gonna save me from these two now?_ ”

  
Seconds after, a notification lights up Jihoon’s phone.

> **전원우 (JEON WONWOO)**  
>  _Jihoon-ah, I’ll save you. Wait for me._

  
Jihoon cackles at the dramatic post. Another notification came from the app. He taps it and laughs even more as he read Soonyoung’s post which he assumes is a reply for Wonwoo’s.

>   
>  **호시 (HOSHI)**  
>  _Don’t._
> 
>   
>  **호시 (HOSHI)**  
>  _I’m on my way, Jihoonie._

  
He was surprised after seeing the last post. He’s unsure if Soonyoung is serious or not but it doesn’t stop his heart from beating faster. Decisively, Jihoon opts to call Soonyoung.

  
It doesn’t take long before his call was answered. Almost like the other line was expecting it, fully prepared on tapping the accept icon. Jihoon could picture it out vividly, no doubt, that’s exactly what happened.

“Hey. Go to sleep. I was just joking.” Jihoon says with mirth on his voice.

He hears some shuffling from the other line before Soonyoung replies, “I’m already dressed. Also, I’m not lying when I said ‘ _I’m on my way_ ’.”

  
“You can’t be serious.”

  
“But, I am, Jihoonie. I have to get there before Wonwoo does.”

“Unbelievable.” He can’t believe this guy’s pettiness. But he’s not complaining. Rather, he _can’t_. Put him in the same situation and he’ll do exactly what Soonyoung did. “You said you’re tired!” Jihoon tries to sound angry, yet he’s fooling no one when all that could be heard are his chuckles.

  
“I’m fueled by jealousy.” Jihoon’s about to refute that by saying some indignant response but before he can utter a word, Soonyoung cuts him off. Immediately adding, “And of course, my desire to see you.”

  
Suddenly, his heart beats faster. Suddenly, his cheeks are warm. Suddenly, he forgets what he’s planning to say. Suddenly, he’s too aware of Soonyoung laughing in the background effectively breaking the spell.

  
“Ah, it’s nice to know that I still have that effect on you,” Soonyoung says, his voice oozing with smugness, Jihoon had the sudden urge to hang up but he knows it will be his loss if he does that. Instead, he feigns ignorance, replying, “What effect could you be talking about?” his tone sounding too innocent, it’s worthy to be proud of.

  
“I’m sure I just made you blush from that comment.”

  
Rolling his eyes, ‘cause hearing Soonyoung being so self-satisfied is something to roll his eyes at, he taunts with faux coolness—let’s be honest, Jihoon’s feeling everything but cool now, “I’d like to see you try.”

  
Too focused on his phone call, Jihoon fails to register the door to his studio opening and closing. Unaware that Soonyoung already arrived, shushing the other two inside the room. Oblivious to the man discreetly approaching his chair with his back turned against the entrance of the studio.

  
Not until he feels someone kiss his cheek, Jihoon quickly became conscious of the fact that Soonyoung did try. Just like what he had just said. Also, just like what Soonyoung said—

  
“See, you’re blushing.” Soonyoung pockets his phone before pinching Jihoon’s cheek. While the said man, still flustered, allows Soonyoung to turn his chair so that he’s facing him. Soonyung snorts at Jihoon’s surprised expression. Realizing that the other remains unable to function, Soonyoung took it upon himself to take the phone away from Jihoon’s hold, placing it down above the table.

Taking this opportunity, which the heavens surely bestowed to him as a reward for his very productive day, Soonyoung leans down to kiss Jihoon once more. Preferably, on the lips had it not been for the door being busted open. Startled, Soonyoung’s lips land on the tip of Jihoon’s nose instead.

  
He glares at the rude intruder in the form of Wonwoo.

  
Wonwoo held his arms up. “We didn’t know you’ll be here so soon.” He reasons out.

  
“ _We?_ ” Soonyoung retorts, taken aback since he was expecting for only Wonwoo to show up. Alone. Not with Jun in tow with him as they enter the studio.

  
“If we did know, we would’ve knocked, _at least_ ,” Jun adds. Completely ignoring Soonyoung, he goes to tackle Jihoon for a hug. Bending over, his ass pushes Soonyoung back, the spectacle bringing laughter to all of them, except, of course for the injured party.

  
“Now that there’s quite a group we have here, let’s stop by a restaurant before heading home,” Wonwoo suggests. At the mention of getting food, Seungkwan and Seokmin tidy the place up, while Jihoon saves his work, Soonyoung helping him get ready to head out, all at the speed possessed only by people determined to have their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> the translation of soonyoung's post at the beginning was from @tamagohosh (from twt) i've gotten their permission to use it for this story ♡♡
> 
> this was supposed to be posted after soonyoung's post but i kept overthinking what i've already written and kept editing it that i had to leave it (for a while)
> 
> but! recently, i read a fic that inspired me to finish this fic after that the rest was easy :)
> 
> hope you enjoyed this short fluff (??)
> 
> ♡♡


End file.
